


A Kiss Goodnight

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Zhan Yao doesn't beat Bai Yutong in many aspects, but he's pulled enough all-nighters to win this battle every time.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss Goodnight

Zhan Yao startles when the heavy weight lands on his shoulder, his fingers leaving a trail of gibberish across his document. He opens his mouth to berate, but huffs instead when he realises Yutong's intention to wait him out has been lost in the battle with sleep. Zhan Yao's spent too many consecutive nights with little-to-no sleep for Yutong to have had a hope of outlasting him.

He deletes the key-smashed characters and hits save before laying the laptop aside. He nudges Yutong until he startles awake, and then points him towards the bedroom. Once he's satisfied Yutong will no longer be an obstruction, Zhan Yao picks his laptop back up and settles in for the long haul. He has to get this chapter finished this week if he doesn't want to upset his publisher again.

He half listens as Yutong finishes in the bathroom, and follows his movements around the bedroom until he hears the light click off. He's rewording his sentence for the tenth time when movement startles him. He's about to ask Yutong what he wants when the other man leans down and presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

There's a mumbled 'goodnight' before he disappears just as silently as he turned up. Zhan Yao shakes his head with a smile.


End file.
